Love Comprehension
by PinkJodz92
Summary: Peter had never realised just how much she meant to him. But when the time comes when Claire finally believes that her life is worth living again, what happens when Peter and a new acquaintance intervene?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in this fic apart from Sam :D Ooo, I feel special now that I own someone :P  
**A/N:** Geeze, I haven't updated or written a story in ages! Well, I've decided to start a fresh new one seeming as Heroes Season 3 so far is AMAZING! So yeah, I've tried to be more descriptive in my new writing so please let me know what you think about it. Reviews are love 3 :D

* * *

**Love Comprehension**

**Chapter One**

Peter Petrelli watched as his niece's eyes narrowed. Claire Bennet watched Peter's every move as she held a gun in her uncle's direction. It didn't look as though she was ever going to back down. She was too stubborn…always had been.

"Don't ever tell me everything is going to be alright. Don't ever, lie to me again." She said sharply, moving closer and closer towards Peter. "You're supposed to be Peter Petrelli…the hero. But you're not are you. You're a fake."

"No Claire, don't do this. Please. You told me you'd never react like this. You told me that you'd take advantage of your power and be proud of it. Please don't do this to either of us." He begged sorrowfully, backing away slowly with his hands forming a shield in front of his sweat covered face. She'd broken down his barrier. For once it was Peter that needed protecting, and not Claire.

"You don't understand.""I do Claire. Really I do, just put the gun down." Although Peter knew he had Claire's power of regeneration, he knew, that unlike her, he wasn't completely indestructible.

After learning how special his niece really was, he'd gained respect for her in a way that he'd never imagined. He'd felt inspired by the way she'd let the thought of being alive forever pass by her ever so calmly. But now, two months later…she was demonic. Her eyes, bright and blue had slowly turned a fiery red colour, fierce and furious. Her long, luscious blonde hair had been dyed several times, black streaks laid beside her flustered pink cheeks. She was different.

Claire shook her head unwillingly and pointed the gun now towards her own head.

"See, if I was normal, this little biddy bullet would go straight through my skull and blow my little biddy brains out. But no…" She sneered as her hand shook slightly as it fiddled tautly with the trigger. "It's never that simple." She laughed quietly to herself as Peter watched in horror. "Your face is priceless Peter. But hang on…you're most likely faking your so called 'shock' or 'fear' aren't you? You're just like your brother, my father. A complete and utter fake. A liar. A failure. That's what you are."

Peter's scrunched his face up, moving closer to his niece.

"You're not my Claire any more. You've changed." He could feel his hands trembling as he looked Claire dead in the eyes. He scrutinized her carefully as she examined the expression that was spread across his hurt face.

"I was never _your _Claire Peter. I was never anything to you."

Tears trickled like waterfalls down Claire's pale face as she fiddled again with the trigger of the gun "I will never be anything to you."

"No Claire!" He jumped protectively forward but it was too late…She'd shot her self right between the eyes. Blood covered her placid, expressionless face.

"It's a-all a b-bit sick isn't it P-P-Peter. It's all a b-bit twisted and m-morbid." She stuttered stirringly, her eyes, now a pale, light blue flickered softly as she laid almost motionless on the floor, surrounded by a large pool of deep red blood.

"Claire?" Peter brushed his fingers softly over the unhealed wound. "Claire! No Claire!" He screamed, digging his nails deeply into his arm and smearing the blood drawn all over Claire's head wound. "No. No Claire…Claire!"

**XXXXX**

"Peter! Wake up it's 7am! I have to be dropped off at school, remember? It's the first day and I don't want to be late like last year." A young voice echoed peacefully through Peter's head, awaking him from his deep sleep.

"Claire? Claire, you're alright." His eye's widened when he caught a glimpse of his young, teenage niece as she leant over his bed.

"Er, yeah. I'm indestructible, remember?" She giggled playfully as she tugged at his bed covers. "Come on Pete, I need a lift to school. Sam said he'd have given me a lift into school but he's having to drop off his little brother at his father's house so he's going to be running late."

"Okay, okay. I'll be dressed and ready in 10 minutes maximum, be waiting ready downstairs, alright?"

"Thank you Pete!" She smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around her uncle as she plonked herself on his bed.

He laughed quietly and brushed the hair away from her face. He couldn't help but feel his recent nightmare tugging away at his mind. Was it a sign?

"Your hair looks so lovely blonde. You're not ever going to dye it are you?" He asked curiously.

Giving Peter a rather puzzled look, she replied "Well it's never crossed my mind really, so I guess, not."

"Good." He smiled, pushing her gently away from him as he jumped out of bed energetically in a white vest and a pair of blue plaid boxers.

Turning a bright red colour in embarrassment Claire quickly ran to the door, muttering "I guess I'm gonna go now" in the process.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Short I know but I didn't want to give away too much of the story already. If I get enough reviews then I'll post some more of this very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Mr Sam :D Peter, Claire and Nathan belong to Tim Kring.  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. So, here's the next chapter! At this present time, Peter and Claire aren't 'in love' in the end, they may or may not become a couple. Only time will tell :P Please review and tell me what you think :) Thankoo.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Walking into the bathroom quickly, Peter gazed inquisitively into the mirror. There, spread right across his face, was a huge scar. It matched the descriptive Hiro Nakamura had told him about a couple of months ago, after he'd stumbled across Peter in the future. According to Hiro, in five years from the present, Peter would be living in England in his niece Claire. He'd also described Claire as somewhat, different. He rubbed the mark in fear before closing his eyes shut tightly, blocking away the horror.

"This can't be happening." He muttered to himself, opening his eyes slowly to reveal a perfectly normal, scar-less face. "My mind is going crazy."

After taking a refreshing shower, Peter put on a bright blue polo shirt, chucked on a pair of dark blue jeans and hurried down the stairs, rushing into the lounge, car keys in his hand ready.

"Claire?"

"She left half an hour ago Peter. She insisted on walking to school after waiting over half an hour for you. She seemed really devastated Peter. You let her down…again."

Peter looked at his watch in disbelief, holding his head down in shame after realising his brother Nathan was indeed correct.

"I'm sorry Nath, I really am. My time management hasn't been that great recently. I'll have to make it up to Claire after school. I promise I'll do everything I possibly can to make everything right again."

"I'm sure you will Pete. Just don't let her down again, please. She may be indestructible on the outside, but she's fragile on the inside." Nathan said calmly, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know you'll look after her Pete. If anything ever happened to me, I'd lay all my trust on you to look after her. I trust you Pete."

Peter nodded and hugged his brother. "I'd never let you down bro."

**XXXXX**

Walking through the intimidating, large metal school gates, Claire let out a huge sigh of relief. She was finally there. It'd taken her well over an hour to walk to school but she'd made it there none the less.

Claire couldn't help but get the feeling that Peter was gradually falling away from her. He'd been her best friend and uncle for a few years now but she still felt so far away from him. Everyday felt like a struggle to talk to him. Three years ago, when Claire had first found out that the mysterious guy that had rescued her in Odessa was in fact her very own uncle, you could never stop the two talking. Whether they'd be talking about funny memories, sad memories or future ambitions, a few years back you'd have never seen their mouths stop moving once. But now…things was different.

Claire had felt so frustrated when Peter had blown her off in the morning. He'd broken his promise once again and she was becoming to feel put off by his sudden disloyalty. It was just so, un-Peter like. Most mornings when she woke up, she'd peer carefully around his bedroom door, hoping that she'd catch him in a happy mood so she could express her feelings of worry and dismay to him. He was the only one she felt comfortable talking to about her 'unhumaness'. And in all honesty, she was scared about what was happening to her. She was only in need of someone who was willing to listen to her.

"Claire!" Called a familiar voice as the young girl stepped through the large doors that led into a crowded corridor. It was Claire's best friend Sam, whom she'd known since kindergarten.

"Sam!" She called back, running into his friendly, open arms. "I've missed you so much!" She smiled, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Claire Bear. I'm so sorry I never kept in contact with you over the summer. We left for England with no contacts whatsoever. I left my cell carelessly back at home and was literally screwed to be honest." He laughed, brushing his hand roughly through his fairly long blond hair, his baby blue eyes shining brightly.

"It's okay, you were probably too busy enjoying yourself anyway."

"Too busy for my best friend? Of course not."

Claire laughed quietly to herself. Well, if Peter wasn't there…then there was always her good friend Sam.

**XXXXX**

Much to Claire's disappointment, the day had passed incredibly fast. She'd been so happy at school was all her friends, feeling carefree and normal, but now she'd be returning to the Petrelli mansion, back to her 'unhuman' environment with the awkwardness of being around Peter…great.

"Oh great." Claire whispered to herself as she noticed Peter standing by the side of his car, a friendly smile spread across his face. Why was he here?

"Peter?"

"Thought I'd pick you up from school, you know, to make up for this morning. I'm so sorry Claire, I really am." He looked at Claire with pleading eyes who simply just blew his emotions away.

"It's okay, I'm walking home."

"I said I was sorry Claire, come on, at least just let me show you how sorry I really am."

Claire just shrugged and dumped her bag, and herself into the back of the car.

"I guess you haven't forgiven me then." He chuckled sarcastically before driving slowly away from the school.

"So…good day at school?"

"Yup."

"Okay…so, erm, where do you wanna go?"

"Home."

"Oh, seriously Claire, what the hell is wrong with you? Where's my happy Claire gone? The Claire that everyone loved, the one that always saw the goodness in everybody. The sweet, loving cheerleader from Odessa. Where's she gone Claire?"

"Well where's the Peter that I once knew? Where did the Peter that was always there for me go to? You were fine when you woke up this morning and I thought you'd changed!" Tears streamed down Claire's face as she scratched away at the car door, trying to get out. But Peter had already locked them.

"Let me out Peter!"

"No Claire, just hear me out alright?"

Claire, now crying hysterically, screamed and screamed until Peter could not take any more and pulled over in a quiet lay-by and put his hand over his niece's mouth.

"I know the future, Claire…and it's not good. For both of us. One year after I met you, I began to have terrible nightmares, visions of the future. They began weak and manageable, for example in one Nathan was buying you what seemed like a wedding dress. But then the nightmares became more and more terrifying, the latest one…" Peter paused and removed his hand from Claire's mouth.

"What Peter?"

"You, you…"

"What? God damn it, tell me Peter!"

"You accused me of being a fake. You knocked me down to the ground with your words. You broke my heart into a dozen pieces with your vicious, verbal attacks. You complained about your un-humanity and then shot yourself."

"But I'm indestructible. I can _never _die."

"You can Claire…I saw it." He said quietly, tears trickling down his pale face. He was slowly breaking down in front of his niece.

Seeing the serious look on Peter's worried face, Claire looked down at her lap in dismay. She'd never hurt Peter. She could not. Especially not after what she'd heard. The only reason why he was so distant was because of his nightmares. It had nothing to do with the present Claire…only the future Claire. How could she make it up to him? Make him happy again?

The future is not written in stone.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Don't forget to check back for the next chapter soonies! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone from Heroes. Damn :(  
**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews. They actually mean a lot to me :) So I thought, well seeming as people are enjoying this fic, I'd put up another chapter and see what people think. So yeah, here it is! Please review because they're totally awesome :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After everything between the two friends was settled, Peter started up the engine of the flashy, silver car and pulled away from the lay-by, smiling gladly at his niece as he did. He'd told her every little detail about every dream of the future he'd had so far. He'd never been so open in his entire life, it was as though he was telling his stories to his reflection in the mirror. Claire understood everything he said.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go watch a movie if you wanted to. I'll understand if you don't want to, you know after…""I'd love to Peter." She smiled sweetly, placing her hands gently on her lap shyly.

"Well, that's settled then. I told Nathan I'd probably take you out somewhere for a bit of a treat so we don't have to rush back. It'll be nice to spend some time with you, seeming as we haven't been on good terms as such for a while."

Claire just smiled and nodded. But as she did her thoughts flickered wildly, which was exactly what she didn't want to happen. What if Peter heard her thoughts?

Looking over at Peter who was glaring at the road, she sighed and turned the other way, focusing her attention on the passing shops.

**XXXXX**

"Didn't think horror was your cup of tea to be honest." Peter chuckled as he took a seat next to his niece in the empty cinema.

"Well, it's all pretty normal to me now." She giggled back, making strange slicing gestures to her wrists and neck. "Well this is awkward." She stuck her tongue out as she looked around the completely empty cinema. "I guess this film can't be much good."

"I guess not." He said uncomfortably, shuffling around in his seat a bit. Oh, how he didn't want this to happen. Being around Claire with company was bad enough, let alone being alone with her in a cinema. Things weren't looking too bright for the dark haired man.

"I'm going to go and get a coke. I'll be right back."

"But you're gonna miss the really terrifying bit! Don't leave me Peter!" She groaned, tugging on her uncle's shirt. "No Peter…you can't."

Peter gulped as Claire continued to tug away at his shirt.

"Claire, let go. I'm thirsty, alright? I'll get you something, just stay there."

"But Peter…"

"No Claire. Just wait here!" Peter's sudden aggression startled Claire, causing her to leap back into her seat as Peter strode out of the cinema.

"Great. Good one Claire." She whispered to herself, as she sunk down into her seat in embarrassment, her cheeks a bright red colour.

Ten minutes had passed when Peter finally showed up again in the cinema, and much to his surprise, Claire was still there. He was sure that she'd have gotten fed up with waiting a mere ten minutes and would have left by now. But she hadn't, luckily.

"I er, I got you a coke."

Passing the drink over to his niece, he examined her tear stained cheeks.

"Claire, what's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand softly on her leg, which he quickly removed when he realised what he was doing.

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing. I got a bit scared that's all."

But Peter knew she was lying…

"Really Claire, the film isn't that scary."

She ignored him. "So erm, did I miss much?"

Claire nodded her head and looked up at Peter who was starring right back at her.

"I er, I guess it wasn't that g-good." He stammered gently, turning his attention back up at the large screen as he did.

"I'm going to the restroom." She muttered quietly, shuffling slowly out of the screening, leaving Peter looking rather confused and embarrassed.

'If only you knew.' was all he could pick up from her thoughts.

**XXXXX**

"I'm sorry Nathan but we have do it. We have no other choice. We either send them out there now, or everyone suffers in the future. The future is in our hands Nathan, and we must act upon it." Angela Petrelli's voice echoed around the large lounge in the Petrelli mansion, New York, as she stalked around her son in a circular motion.

"But ma, she is an 18 year old girl. She's too young for any of this 'company' business. It will surely be too much for her."

"Nathan, Claire is mature enough to be able to handle this situation. You're just holding her back. She is eighteen Nathan, an adult. She is completely capable of participating in this mission along side Peter. Peter will be very reassuring to Claire and I'm sure everything will go to plan. Claire has always wanted to go to England, remember? Don't forget to inform the two that I would like to see them when they arrive back home, be sure to send them straight up to my office so I can notify them of our plans."

"Yes Ma, I will do."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews Love :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Much to my disappointment, I don't own any of the major characters in this fic which is a real bugger to be honest! :P In future episodes I might make myself someone to own :D hehe  
**A/N:** Finally, chapter 4 is here! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait and sorry there isn't really much content in this certain chapter. But, I can guarantee that in the next few episodes lots will be going on so please keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters! So yeah, please review and tell me what you think! :) Reviews Love :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"England? Really?! Are you joking?! No way!" Claire gave Angela a look of surprise. She'd always wanted to go to England and Angela was giving her the chance to spend a whole month, or maybe even longer there on vacation! Well, at least that's what Claire thought they were going there though.

"Yes Claire, England. You will be enrolled in a boarding school close to your country estate where Peter will be staying for as long as it will take to complete this mission."

"Mission? What mission? I thought this was meant to be some kind of vacation."

"I'm sorry Claire but this is by far more important than a vacation dear. This is your chance to contribute into the future, this is your chance to save the world."

"But ma, isn't this a bit much? You know, putting all this pressure onto Claire? She's too young for…"

"I know Peter, Nathan already ran that by me earlier. Claire is not too young, like I said to Nathan she is 18 years ago, an adult. She should be more than capable to be part of this."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Claire asked timidly.

"No dear, plans have been made and set, you have a place at the boarding school and your bags are already packed upstairs. You will be leaving today…good luck." With a last nod at her granddaughter and son, Angela Petrelli exited the room with an expressionless look on her face.

"Bitch." Muttered Claire as she threw herself in a nearby chair. "I can't believe this! I've never wanted to be a part in the company. I loath anything to do with the damn thing!"

"Look Claire, seriously, it can't be that bad can it? We'll have a lovely huge country home in beautiful England, you'll have a place at an expensive and prestige boarding school, you'll have the weekends free to come home, there's a built in cinema room in the house and there's a massive pool there. Does that not sound good?"

"But what if we fail the mission? What if the plan all collapses? What if I mess up?!"

Putting a reassuring hand on his nieces shoulder, Peter softly said. "You won't Claire…you won't."

**XXXXX**

"Well, here we are Claire. England." Peter said with a soft smile on his face as he unpacked the bags from the shiny black car.

Claire's eyes widened in amazing as she gazed at the beautiful country house. It was massive.

"Wow. Just wow." She felt speechless, she'd never seen a house that amazing before. Never in her entire 18years. It was just truly amazing. "So…am I leaving for boarding school straight away?" She said with a dull expression spread across her face. Oh, how she'd have loved to have stayed the whole duration of their stay in England here in this wonderful house. The Petrelli's must have been richer than Claire had thought.

"I'm afraid you have to spend a whole day with me here. You'll leave for boarding school tomorrow."

"Oh, what a punishment. A whole day with you, eh?"

Peter laughed and tapped his niece on the back gently.

"Go on then, get a move on. I'm surprised you're not looking around inside the house by now."

"This place is so, so beautiful Peter. It's like, the house of my dreams."

Peter flashed Claire one of his lopsided smiles and took the large bag out of Claire's hand.

"I er, I guess I'll go take our bags to our rooms. Take a look outside at the swimming pool. Ma had it built when me and Nate were little kids."

**XXXXX**

A whole day had passed since Peter and Claire had arrived in England, and Claire still couldn't believe how beautiful both the countryside and the Petrelli country house was. Today was the day she'd be leaving for boarding school, which wasn't actually that far from the house. She'd been told by Peter that the school had very high standards and only the wealthiest of young people attended it.

"Peter, what if they see straight through me? What if they find out I'm just your average teenager. Not some wealthy heiress or some millionaire's daughter…just Claire Bennet, the cheerleader."

"But Claire, you are wealthy. I mean, did you not see _our _house?" The man chuckled, resting his hand on Claire's shoulder lightly as he pulled the car into a car park outside of a large, very prosperous looking boarding school. "Between you and me, Angela has far more money than you can imagine. She may not flash it around as you would but you know what she's like…secretive. Just believe in yourself Claire. I know you can do it."

Hugging her uncle gently, she smiled up at him and said "Well then…I guess I'll be off. You know, track down that sneaky suspect." She giggled, pulling her huge, designer bag out the back of the car and walking up to the large, wooden doors.

"See ya Peter."

Peter sighed and smiled, waving the young girl off as she waved back at him friendlily. "Bye Claire, enjoy yourself."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Reviews Love :)


End file.
